A large and growing population of users enjoys entertainment through the consumption of digital media items, such as music, movies, images, electronic books, and so on. Users employ various electronic devices to consume such media items. Among these electronic devices are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, and the like. Manufacture of these electronic devices may include bonding various structures using an adhesive.
With conventional bonding techniques that use an adhesive, once an adhesive has been used to bond one structure to another, it may not be possible to thereafter separate the bonded structures without causing damage to them. This may result in an ability to rework devices after they have been assembled.